Break Gunner
The is a device used by Chase that not only transforms him into Mashin Chaser, but also doubles as his main weapon in battle. It first appears in episode 3. After Chase is reformed and becomes Kamen Rider Chaser, the Break Gunner is relegated to just a secondary sidearm, with the Shingou-Ax taking its place as his primary weapon. This especially comes in handy when Chaser is waiting for his Shingou-Ax's finisher to complete its charging process. However, despite its retirement, the former form is still available to Chase as a last resort as seen when he uses the Break Gunner to transform into Mashin Chaser once more to save Go from Kamen Rider Gold Drive after his Mach Driver Honoh is destroyed. By turning on the Advanced Ignition, Gold Drive can briefly steal this weapon from Chaser. This weapon becomes part of the finishing attack for Gold Drive's , where he first creates a golden energy ball with the Door-Ju, then uses the Break Gunner to pop the energy construct into a hailing barrage of bullets. The Break Gunner was among the arsenal locked by Krim Steinbelt beneath the Drive Pit after Gold Drive and Sigma Circular's defeat to ensure that no Core Driviars would be used for malicious purposes again. Design The Break Gunner is composed of the following parts: * - The purple guard piece mounted on top of the Break Gunner. It protects any inserted Viral Cores/Shift Cars during battle. * - The trigger. It has a recognition function installed that only allows a recognised user to wield the Break Gunner. * - The grip. It is made up of a super-hard metal alloy that can withstand high stress, and is strong enough to withstand Mashin Chaser's maximum grip strength. A bullet generating device is installed within, and can generate an enormous amount of bullets within a short time by utilising energy drawn from the user's palms and converting it into a bullet. * - The muzzle. Aside from acting as a standard muzzle, it acts as a button that can be pressed to release the Mashin Chaser armor parts compressed within the Break Gunner. Additionally, the Destruction Muzzle is capable of high-output pinpoint shooting. * - Three purple metal studs located below the Destruction Muzzle. By amplifying energy generated by the user's arm strength and concentrating it on each pike, the destructive punching power of the Revenger Pikes is drastically raised. * - A recognition panel located on top of the Break Gunner. It reads the information of an inserted Viral Core and equips Mashin Chaser with appropriate equipment corresponding to the Viral Core. If a Shift Car is inserted, an appropriate ability, acquired by reading the Shift Car's information, is used instead. Functionality To transform, the user firmly holds the and slams their hand on the spring-like button, holds it for a few seconds, then lets go and aims the Break Gunner above their head, causing the device to announce while a series of shadow tires and electricity projects out of it to surround the user and combine with the user's body, thus ending the transformation sequence into Mashin Chaser. By pressing and releasing the Destruction Muzzle, Mashin Chaser can also activate the Break Gunner's Gun Mode. Pressing the Destruction Muzzle once again activates its Break Mode as well. It also allows him to use the Break Gunner as a knuckle duster with the small spikes below the Destruction Muzzle called empowering the blow. Since the Break Gunner was based on Protodrive's equipment (presumably his own Shift Brace), the user can up using either a Viral Core or Shift Car's powers by inserting them into a slot called the behind the , a purple spoiler. Using a Shift Car will simply add its power to the Break Gunner, which is activated by pulling the , while using a Chaser Viral Core will allow the user to transform into the appropriate Tune Chaser form. To initiate a finishing attack, Mashin Chaser must have either a Viral Core or Shift Car placed in the Viral Landing Panel before pressing the Destruction Muzzle, which makes the Break Gunner announce . Pulling the Demolition Trigger afterwards would then give Mashin Chaser an exceeding amount of power, as well as cause the Break Gunner to announce and then the corresponding Viral Core or Shift Car used. Mashin Chaser may now release the power gained in any way he wishes. In episode 21, after getting upgraded by Medic, Mashin Chaser can now create an improved version of the Heavy Acceleration called Super Heavy Acceleration simply by absorbing energies in his Break Gunner and punching it into the ground to produce a purple wave that can affect a small area in a certain radius. The effect is so much more powerful than the original Heaviness that it manages to slow down Drive Type Wild despite him having the necessities used to counter Heavy Accelerations. However, the effect can be countered through the use of Shift Dead Heat, but it still restricts the Shift Car/Signal Bike hybrid's enhanced combat capabilities. Only through the use of Shift Formula can the Super Heavy Acceleration effect be fully countered. Other versions *Kamen Rider Lupin uses a gold-colored version of the Break Gunner called the as his transformation device, after stealing the Break Gunner's blueprints to build it, which has an additional that is accessed via the Lupin Blade Viral Core. *Kamen Rider Dark Drive, a Rider that hailed from the year 2035 wielded a black-colored version of the Break Gunner, called the as his side weapon. Unlike its predecessors, this weapon is already in its Blade Mode, which was first demonstrated by the Lupin Gunner. The blade part also resembles that of Kamen Rider Drive's Handle-Ken. Gallery - Wielding= Do I feel lucky?.jpg|Chase Drive EP04.png|Mashin Chaser Rider Chaser BG.png|Kamen Rider Chaser Proto-Zero_BG_Wielding.png|Proto-Zero - Attack Modes= - Kamen Rider Chaser= ChaserBG.png|Gun Mode }} - Shift Car Influences= - Tire Exchange= Flare Bullet BG.png|Max Flare: Shooting fire bullets Traveler Screen BG.png|Deco Traveller: Manifesting a kabuki-style performance stage Burning Solar BG.PNG|Burning Solar: Firing a solar-powered projectile Funky Spike BG.PNG|Funky Spike: Manifesting energy spikes on the Revenger Pikes Mad_Doctor_BG.png|Mad Doctor: Firing healing defibrillation }} - Full Break= Chaser Spider Execution.png|Tune Chaser Spider: Execution Spider Chaser Cobra Execution.png|Tune Chaser Cobra: Execution Cobra Chaser Bat Execution.png|Tune Chaser Bat: Execution Bat Triple Tune Finisher.PNG|Triple Tune: First unnamed shooting Triple_Tune_Finisher_v2_vsTrailer_Impact.PNG|Triple Tune: Second unnamed shooting Super Execution 1.png|Super Mashin Chaser: Super Blade (Prelude) Super Execution 2.png|Super Mashin Chaser: Super Blade (End) Super Execution 3.png|Kamen Rider Chaser: Super Blade - Miscellaneous= - Gold Drive= GD Break Gunner.jpg|Gold Drive wielding the Break Gunner alongside the Door-Ju he stole from both Chaser and Drive Gold_Drive_PerfecShot_pop.png|Gold Drive using the Break Gunner as part of his PerfecShot }} }} Notes *The Break Gunner resembles a parking brake. Additionally, it slightly resembles a , a Japanese punching weapon. *Although, Chase cannot say "Henshin" by using the Break Gunner to transform, which is in a similar manner to the Oni Riders from Kamen Rider Hibiki. *In the DX Break Gunner, if a Type Change Shift Car is used (Shift Speed, Wild, and Technic, Fruits, and Special side of Shift Next Special), it will announce (Dropping the "Tune" used in the show itself). However, if Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, or any of the Formula Pit Crew Shift Cars are used, it will instead announce . **Using either a Signal Bike, Shift Dead Heat, the Next side of Shift Next Special, or the Tridoron Key causes the DX Break Gunner to announce . ***Using the Tridoron Key in the Drive Saga Re-release of the Break Gunner instead activates the same Sounds and Functions present from Inserting the Rhino Super Viral Core. **Using a Legend Rider Shift Car or Signal Bike causes the DX Break Gunner to make an error sound. * In contrast to the normal "Full Throttle" finishers of the other Riders, the Break Gunner uses the opposite "Full Break" finishers. The former concerns speeding up while the latter concerns completely stopping. External Links *TV Asahi's page on Break Gunner Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Transformation Gear Category:Guns Category:Knuckle Weapons Category:Dual Weapon Category:Rider Weapon Category:Villain Weapons